"There's No Sanctuary Anymore" (WDBGUS)
''"There's No Sanctuary Anymore" ''Is the first episode of The Walking Dead:Beth Greene Unfinished Storyline. The episode shows the situation of Rick and his group in Terminus and Beth awaking in Grady Memorial Hospital. it is followed by "Strangers In A Distance" Plot When the group think,the time for their death has arrived in Terminus a friend help them escape,as Beth Greene sees where she is taken and see if she can get out on her own or with friends in the hospital. Read the full episode here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11638276/1/The-Walking-Dead-Beth-Greene-Unfinished-Storyline Deaths Terminus: * Sam:Throath slit off by Terminus residents * Mary:Shot in the leg by Carol,and later left to be eaten by Carol * Many unnamed Terminus residents:Eaten by Walkers (Caused by Carol) Shot by Carol,Throat slit by Terminus Residents and Killed by Rick's Group. Grady Memorial * Hanson (Confirmed Fate) * Dying Man (Alive; Before Reanimation) * Gavin Trevitt:Steven purposely told Beth to give him an injection of clozapine, knowing the resulting reaction would cause a seizure and kill him while Beth didn't know because Edward's feared Trevitt would take his place at the hospital.He is later put down by Dawn with Scissors * Joan:Joan kills herself in Dawn's office,When Dawn and her officers arrive Joan attacks them,But she is shot Dawn * Gorman:After being caught sneaking in Dawn Lerner's office and being pressured into sex in exchange for not telling Dawn, Beth, going along with it, surprised Gorman by bashing him in the head with a bottle, knocking him to the ground. While on the ground, the zombified Joan crawled to him and ripped into his throat and ultimately devoured him. * Jeffries:Beth Leaves Joan in the room and when he and Dawn arrive,he's attacked by Joan and later shot by Dawn. Other Cast * Justice Leak as "Knife Smock Man" * Adam Boyer as "Bat Smock Man" * Owen Harn as "Crazed Filthy Man" * Anissa Matlock as "Twenty-Something Woman" * Nelson Bonilla as "Knife Cut Face Terminus Guard" Uncredited * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes * Summer Williams Houck as Terminus Resident * Aaron Kirschnick as Terminus Guard * Preston Baker as Terminus Guard * Duke Jackson as Terminus Resident * Aaron Tarver as Terminus Resident * Chris Critter Antonucci as Terminus Resident * James Rodney Sims as Terminus Resident * Joe Foley as Terminus Resident * Chuck Steak as Terminus Resident * Jennifer Badger as Terminus Resident * Patrick Williams as Terminus Resident * Greg Rementer as Terminus Resident * Zac Nichols as Terminus Resident * Michael Morrison as Terminus Captive * Charles William Cook as Terminus Resident * Unknown as Cynthia (Voice) * Unknown as Chuck (Voice) * Chris Harrelson as Walker * Stephen Vinning as Walker * Paige Hamby as Walker * Tim Proctor and Celeste Lezcano as Walkers Gallery AMC 504 Zombified Joan.jpg Joan-0.jpg AMC NS Burning Walkers.jpg AMC NS Carol Sniper.jpg S5 Rick AK-47.jpg AMC NS Rick Terminus.jpg AMC 504 Beth Hospital.jpg AMC NS Walker.jpg AMC TWD Slabtown.jpg Slabtown Bethy.jpg Trivia * First appearance of Dawn Lerner. * First appearance of Noah. * First appearance of Steven Edwards. * First appearance of O'Donnell. * First appearance of Shepherd. * First appearance of Bello. * First appearance of Tanaka. * First appearance of Alvarado. * First (and last) appearance of Gorman. * First (and last) appearance of Joan. (Alive and Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Gavin Trevitt. * First (and last) appearance of Jeffries. * First (and last) appearance of the Dying Man. * This episode marks the return of Beth Greene since her disappearance in "Alone". * This episode marks the first appearance of Atlanta since Season 2. * First appearance of Martin. * Last appearance of Sam. * Last appearance of Mary. * Last appearance of Alex. (Flashback/Corpse) * This episode marks the return of Morgan Jones since his last appearance in "Clear". Producer Greg Nicotero stated that Morgan found the sign at least "a few weeks" after the group's escape from Terminus, and in the episode recap on the AMC website, the scene is described as happening "months after Rick's escape from Terminus."1 * This episode featured a new opening sequence since the start of Season 3. * This episode features the most deaths for a season premiere, with a total of at least 24 casualties. * This is currently the most-watched episode of the entire series to date. Receiving a total of 17.28 million viewers, becoming the most-watched drama series telecast in basic cable television history.2